Alot Changes
by megw
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. He's been devistated after Cho got a new boyfriend. But is love found with an unlikely person?
1. On the Hogwarts Express

Alot Changes  
  
This is called a scene setting I'm gonna tell you where this is taking place then start the dialouge. Harry,Ron,Hermione,and Ginny are boarding the hogwarts express and since Hermione and Ron are prefects they have to sit in the front so Harry and Ginny go down the corridor and find Nevel standing beside an empty compartment. Here is where the dialouge begins. "Hiya, Harry,Ginny." says Nevel. "Hi, Nevel", says Harry and Ginny. "Let's get in the compartment", said Harry spotting Cho Chang across the hall and not wanting to speek to her after everything that happend last year he slid into the compartment. Ginny and Nevel followed suit,but when Harry closed the compartment door he couldn't help noticing a very pretty girl, that he had never senn before,but had a slightly familiar air to her, talking to Cho. He sat down ,but couldn't keep his eyes off her. Finally, he said to the other two,"Who's that girl talking to Cho,have you ever seen her before?" Nevel looked,but he, like Harry, didn't recognize her,but thought he must have seen her before. But Ginny on the other hand knew exactly who the girl was. "Don't be silly.",said Ginny. "That's Luna Lovegood." Harry and Nevel couldn't believe what they had just herd. "What are you playing at ?", said Harry. "She's too pretty and normal to be Luna." "She's changed alot over the summer.",said Ginny. Harry thought that was an understatement. This Luna didn't have big,large round eyes,and she didn't have that I-walked-in- by-accident-dreamy look to her anymore. There was no wand behind her ear,and she didn't have her butterbeer cap nekelace. Her hair was down to her waist ,and she had on brand new robes that fit her perfectly and weren't to baggy. Just then Luna noticed Harry,Nevel,and Ginny. She said good-bye to Cho and opened the compartment door. As she walked in and saw Harry she thought,"Oh my gosh' he's HOT." She sat down opposite Harry and said,"Have a good summer?" Luna at once realizing what she had said wished she hadn't. She thought well the closest thing he ever had to a father Sirius Black died,he and Cho had a row,and he had to dread finding out his O.W.L. scores it must have been a bad summer. But all of that was far from Harry's mind. He couldn't help noticing that even her voice had lost the dreamy air and was very pretty sounding. He said, "Oh, fine. What about you?" "Same.", said Luna. They just sat there for a whle when the compartment door opened again ,and standing in the doorway was Cho Chang.  
  
Ch.2  
  
"Hello, Harry.",said Cho icily. "Hello,Cho.",Harry replied just as icily. Now since Luna had changed she had been hanging out with Cho alot. Cho didn't want Luna to go out with Harry because in Cho's eyes friends weren't supposed to date people their friend didn't like. Cho said,"Why are you hanging out with Potter,Luna?" Luna was very ill at being addressed to like she was a child. "Why is there something wrong with that?",said Luna. "Well you must not be a very good friend if you're going to-to whatever you're doing.",said Cho. "Well a real friend would let me do whatever I want ,and keep out of my buisness.",said Luna. "WEll then I guess we're just not friends.",said Cho. "Fine with me.",said Luna even though deep down she really enjoyed being popular. At this Cho stormed from the room. Luna who was extremely upset left the compartment to find an empty one, her eyes filling with tears. Harry dashed out of the compartment to find Luna. He went to the very back of the trin where he finally found her sitting there crying. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "You're so much better than her. Don't let her get to you.",said Harry affectionatley."You're prettier,nicer,smarter,and more fun to be around than she'll ever be." Then before he realized what he was doing he bent in and kissed her. They spent the rest of the ide laughing and talking together in that back compartment. It was official Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were a couple. And I know lots o people get tired of hearing this ,but they really did live happily ever after.That's basically THE END. Maybe.  
  
Alot Changes  
  
This is called a scene setting 


	2. At Hogwarts

Harry and Luna arrived to Hogwarts and stepped off of the train together.  
  
"Harry." Someone shouted behind them.Both their heads whipped around at the same time.  
  
It was Hermione and Ron. "Hi.",they said looking a little confused."Hi.",Harry replied.  
  
"Harry,Ron said,could I talk to you over there for a moment?"  
  
"Okay." They walked a little ways away from Hermione and Luna who were talking to each other  
  
about Luna starting 5th year. "What's that all about?",Ron asked Harry. "What's what?",Harry said trying to avoid what was surely coming next.  
  
"You and Luna.",Ron stated. "If I didn't know any better by the way you two were looking at each other I would say you fancied her."  
  
"Yeah.",Harry said trying not to make eye contact with Ron."Well do you?",he asked now sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, I do.",Harry said still not making eye contact with him."We kind of got together on the train."  
  
"You did ?"Yeah,we did." "Okay cool.",Ron said."What, you aren't upset ?",Harry asked a little relieved he was taking it this well.  
  
"Why would I be mad?" "Well,I don't know I just thought you would have taken it differently that's all."  
  
"Harry I'm your friend I don't care who you date as long as your happy,mate." "Thanks.",Harry said.  
  
"Now lets go tell Hermione,warn you she won't take this as well as me." "I know.",Harry said.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Well there's chapter 2 i know it's shorter but i think it kind of sets the rest of the story.  
  
And it may explain some things for some people that were skeptical about it. Or not I wasn't intending it to.  
  
So I'll try to keep the chapters comin' for htose of you who do like this story,but my computer's got a virus  
  
so i'm using my grandparent's to catch up 'cause i'm on spring break. Well, write more soon(if i can). 


	3. Hermione's Confession

"Harry, you're back.",Hermione exclaimed. "Yeah,uh Hermione I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Alright." They walked back to where Harry and Ron were just standing."Hermione I...I...I'm dating Luna."  
  
"What...Who...When did this happen?",she asked. "On...On the train.",Harry stammered. Ron was right she wasn't   
  
taking this well at all. "How did it happen?",she asked. "I don't know it just did.",he said really not liking this.  
  
"Harry, I was going to tell you this when we graduated,but I love you.",she told him looking at her feet. "What?" Now it was Harry's turn to be mad.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?",he asked. "I was afraid. You were going through so much with Sirius and  
  
Cho that I didn't want to cause you anymore stress.",she said rather timidly. "Hermione I'm.....I'm sorry,but I...I love Luna."  
  
"How can you love her you've only known her for two years,but you've known me since 1st year." "Hermione I just do,okay. I  
  
can't explain it,but I can feel it.",he said. "Look I still think your one of my best friends and I think we should remain friends,okay?"  
  
He paused for a minute looking at her waitng for an answer."I guess we could still be friends",she said after a while "but it's going to take time for me to get used to the idea of you and Luna dating."  
  
"Alright I can wait for you to get used to it,but we're still friends?" "Yes.",she said while really in her heart it was tearing her up inside."  
  
"Good.",said Harry and they walked back over to Luna and Ron. "Hey, Harry.",Luna said. "So Hermione did Harry tell you?"  
  
"Yeah he did.",Hermione said sounding a little bitter towards Luna. Realizing her tone Hermione changed it and added,"I'm really happy for you."  
  
"Thanks.",Luna said. She appreciated her being so friendly about it. "Well if that's all settled then let's head up to the castle I'm starving.",Ron said.  
  
"Okay.",Harry added. They walked to where the carraiges were and all four got in and got seated. Then the carraige took off towards the castle.  
  
When they all got up to the castle they got out and walked through the big, oak doors. The Great Hall was as beautiful as ever,and at the site of food Ron went  
  
straight to the Gryffindor table and sat down and started filling his plate.Then Luna and Harry said their goodbyes and promised to meet each other on the second floor  
  
corridor after dinner. Then Harry and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron. There was so much food that Harry didn't know where to begin. He ate a little bit of everything which  
  
included chicken,mashed potatoes,vegetables and every tart and pudding under the sun. After dinner Dumbledore gave his speech."Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I'm glad to see all of your shining  
  
faces here again. I now want to say that if you all would be very careful we added a new trick step on the third floor staircase." At this Neville gave a groan. He always forgot to jump those trick stairs and   
  
now another one was going to make it even harder. " And with all that said you may all turn in for the night.",Dumbledore concluded. With this everyone in the Great Hall rose. "First years please follow me.",Ron said.  
  
Harry saw Luna go out of the door and quickly followed. He walked hurridly to the second floor. He turned the corner to where they were supposed to meet,and there she was. "Harry.",Luna said as she turned around.  
  
"Hey.",he said. "Did you hear about that new trick step?",she asked. "Yeah.",he said. "Poor Neville will have a hard time of it." "Yeah.",she agreed. "Well I guess we better both go to bed before we get in trouble."  
  
"Yes, I guess we should I'll see you in the morning then?",he asked. "Sure.",she replied. "Well good night." and with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Then Harry went to his own dormitory  
  
and got into bed. He then fell asleep with a very content grin on his face.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well there's chapter three. I promise the story will get more interesting just keep reading.I'll add another chapter as soon as I can. Later. 


End file.
